Solitary Dragon.. No more.
by UnguidedAngel
Summary: Gee who's this fic about? Anyway. A little ?x5 fic. R&R please.


**Disclaimer -** Well another GW fic and another time I have to say I don't own the show or manga.. This is getting old. ~~'' 

**Warnings -** Yaoi. 2x5.. That's Duo and Wufei for all those that don't know. ~sighs~ Anyway.. You know me this fic will not go as far as lemon.. Sorry. 

**Dedications -** Who to dedicate this to? Hmm.. Well.. Let's start to Nanashi and Q. (~chuckles~) - All my best wishes go to them and their friendship. Their friend Baka.. Though she won't read this. She's given me a lot of support. Q's sis Kerri.. For putting up with me (and her sis ;; ). Mikey and Ryan.. For putting up with all my depressing rants. Mikey's friend Angelo ( ) for being called Angelo (~chuckles again~). 

---------------------- 

**_Solitary Dragon.. No more. _**

Thoughts passed through the young boy's mind. Thoughts of the past. Thoughts of the vengeance he eventually achieved. Thoughts of his current situation, his comrades. Wufei opened his eyes and observed the room around him. Quiet and serene, as he often seemed, dwelling on his thoughts and sharing them with Meiran often helped him to keep that face up. Gods he missed her. It had been years now since she had gone.. But still.. He still felt for her. What killed him most about his former wife was how she went without him being able to prove that he could look after her. He had failed her, even if by her own rights she was a warrior, he felt an obligation to try and protect her, but now she's dead. The Chinese boy lifted himself from the floor and growled at his reflection in the mirror. His ebony hair had been released from it's usually tight bind before he had sat down a good two hours ago. He had vowed that he would never let himself care for anyone again enough that he'd want to protect them.. He'd only end up showing how weak he truly is, the person he believes he was sent to protect, yet again dead. 

He had even broken his own promise. He did feel for someone else. Maybe it was the amount of time he had spent around them, but there was no denying that he felt something towards each of the other four Gundam Pilots. Especially the braided idiot. It was true that kind hearted Quatre was innocence and naivety in a tea cup, but Maxwell seemed to have kept the innocence that they were all fighting to regain. He had just as much of a tragic life as the rest of them, but he seemed to have an irrepressible sense of childishness and hope. Wufei was certainly not saying that Maxwell didn't have his dark side. Calling yourself the God of Death was certainly a statement to confirm this. Wufei had a silent respect for the boy, you had to. None of the rest of the pilots could separate who they are from what they do like Duo could. Certainly not the Perfect Solider or the Solitary Dragon. Both he and Heero had lived up to these nicknames on and off of the battlefield. It was their security. Wufei had been brought up that way, as had Heero, but the braided pilot had lived and had changed to suit both responsibilities. "I'm tired of all this..." The Chinese boy sighed into his reflection. 

"You too huh?" Came the soft voice from the doorway. Wufei blinked in shock before returning to his normal, calm faced self. "How long have you been standing there Maxwell?" He asked, trying to regain his strict tone of voice. "Long enough to wonder why the hell I wasn't noticed." The American chimed as he cast the darker eyed boy a wide smile while stepping further into where Wufei resides. "It's not very often the great Solitary Dragon lets his hair down.. It suits you 'Fei." The shorter boy looked to the ground, hoping that the darkened room covered his soft blush. Turning away from the other pilot Wufei decisively made his way to the other side of the room. "Well Maxwell.. If that's all..." He motioned for the other pilot to leave, he couldn't stand being in the same room with the chestnut haired one for very long. "No Fei Fairy.. That isn't all." Wufei span on him, onyx eyes wide. "FEI FAIRY?" He said in disbelief, Duo just chuckled though. "Thought that would get you to look at me.." The braided one winked and it became obvious to the Chinese boy that the American knew of his little crush. "Maxwell.. Just leave me alone." He said, resuming his normal stance. 

"Ohh no 'Fei.. We're going to talk this over.." Duo smirked while walking over to the shorter boy, the sway in his hips apparent to both. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck. Leaning in to softly speak into his ear. "You see.. I kinda like you too.." The Chinese boy had been so captivated by the American's words that he had totally forgotten that the braided pilot had latched onto him. Panic quickly rose in Wufei's throat, flashes of his past. "No.. What of Yuy?" The boy from L2 had a confused look plastered over his face. "Heero? What about..?" He stopped as it suddenly dawned on him what Wufei, and he guessed the others must have thought. "Me and Heero? No no no 'Fei.. " He stalked over again to the other boy, taking the more fragile hands within his own. "Heero and I are just friends.. There's nothing going on between us.. He's straight for Shinigami's sake!" Wufei blinked and looked up to him, Duo just nodded in confirmation. "We talk a bit.. That's all. Don't ask me why but he wants Relena.. Whatever you do don't tell Heero you think he's.. Well.. You know.. He'll start with 'Omae o korosu.' All over again." Shinigami joked in his best Heero tone, trying to make Wufei seem a bit more comfortable around him. It didn't seem to be working. 

Wufei's heart was pounding, all this time the perfect soldier was straight? He was certain that Maxwell and Yuy were a couple, but that wasn't his main concern. This was just going to turn out like Meiran did if he acted on what he was feeling. His heart would only be crushed. He would only prove how worthless he was. How he never deserved the honour of piloting Nataku, as the suit had been so affectionately dubbed. Even if the American holding him was called the God of Death what good would that do against what Wufei believed to be his curse? He lifted his dark eyes toward the violet orbs. "Maxwell." He said defiantly "Let go of me.." He commanded calmly. "But 'Fei!" The braided pilot started, putting his fingers through the silky ebony strands. "No Maxwell.." The violet orbs dulled a little and he released the Chinese boy's hands. "..I'm sorry.. I thought you.. Heh.." He chuckled nervously and stepped away from the Solitary Dragon. 

As the chinese boy watched Duo reach for the braid behind him, he knew he had greatly hurt the Shinigami, everyone knew that the braid was like a security blanket to the small child Duo was inside. Watching him like this was killing off Wufei slowly and painfully. He could see the tears prick in Duo's eyes as he forced that idiot's smile on his face again. "Heh.. Well. Don't worry about it, eh 'Fei?.. I'll see you at dinner." He said before quickly stalking out of the door. The Chinese boy quickly walked up and closed the door behind the heart broken American. As he turned back to his room he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Maxwell." 

~~~ 

Days had passed and yet again Wufei was telling his departed wife Meiran of his problems and his thoughts, mostly concerning the young American. Duo had gone out of his way since last time to avoid him. "I just can't let it happen again Meiran.." He said quietly. 

"What is that 'Fei?" 

The boy from L5 looked up to see the slender American standing in his doorway. How did he always manage to do that? This time his hair was down, the soft strands brushing against his body at various intervals. "Nothing to concern you Maxwell.." He said quietly, trying to return to his thoughts. The no longer braided pilot made his way into the room and sat only just over a foot away from Wufei on the floor, a hurt expression crossing his face. "What made you change your mind about me 'Fei..? I thought you liked me.." Duo had said, keeping his eyes to the floor, it was obvious that this was hard for him to say. "I haven't changed my mind about you Duo." Came the soft reply. Duo looked up, almost startled. Wufei's eyes were still closed as he was battling with his own emotions to try and keep his composure over this situation. 

Before Wufei had time to register what was going on, Duo had laid himself over his crossed legs. Opening his eyes quickly he caught his breath in his throat, slender arms were wrapped around his neck and he was forced to look down from the blush once more.. "Maxwell I.." He started before two soft fingers were placed against his lips, silencing him gently. "'Fei.. Don't say anything.." Duo said quietly drawing himself closer to Wufei's face. "I know you're nervous. Heck the doubts practically an aura around you." Wufei cast him a side ward glance. "But don't make up your mind just yet." His hot breath was brushing over 'Fei's soft skin. "Maxwell.. What was that sup-" before his sentence was finished his lips were caught in a warm passionate kiss. The Chinese boy's hands slowly made their way from his sides, wrapping carefully around Shinigami, all worries lost to the intensity of the kiss. He could feel the soft tugging of Duo, releasing his hair as he pulled the Asian boy over him, lying on his back as the kiss continued. As Wufei looked down at his heart shaped face, he could only think of so many exquisite paintings. Duo's flowing hair really did frame him as a piece of art. Little did he know that Duo was thinking almost the exact same thing of him. The American broke the kiss for a second. "Wufei.." He said in a serious tone. "You have to promise me something..". Wufei looked at him slightly confused for a while. "What is it?" The grin was already growing on Duo's face where he was incapable of keeping such a stern tone. "Wear your hair down more often." He said happily before placing another soft kiss upon the onyx eyed beauty. 

Both boys were oblivious to the shadow in the doorway. Prussian eyes watched them for a few moments.. He had talked to both of them before, Duo was more than willing to tell the Japanese boy about his little crush on the Solitary Dragon. But Wufei.. He didn't have to say anything.. After a while it had become almost obvious the want that he held for the Shinigami. A thought then occurred to him.. The Solitary Dragon, was solitary no more. The perfect soldier smiled. "Congratulations, Wufei, Duo." He stated softly and quietly, so neither boy heard, before reaching forward and silently closing the door on the two. 

--------------------------- 

Well.. That was rather short. It wasn't too bad I suppose.. But hey! Even if it's only to flame me.. Review please!! ~ The Unguided Angel. 


End file.
